Your painful laughter
by Naitomeaberu
Summary: A lost letter to Bel Sempai from Fran. Meh.


Your painful laughter

It's light and cheerful, your laughter.  
>Your grin just like a Cheshire cat.<br>It always provoked the others. They found it aggravating and provoking.  
>I too, thought it was irritating at first.<br>But then, I grew to like it.  
>Your hushed laughter of multiple fours.<br>You laughed;  
>during meals,<br>during fights,  
>during our first time.<br>It soon became part of my life.  
>I knew that your laughter was not always of happiness.<br>I know that you used it to cover up your emotions.  
>Such as that one time where your brother Raisel appeared.<br>You laughed.  
>Although I knew you felt all of those emotions.<br>I could see all of them.  
>Guilt,<br>remorse,  
>sadness,<br>anger,  
>and what I also feared longing.<br>I knew that you wanted him back.  
>But I hated the thought of him taking you away.<br>I purposely thwarted your hatred and forced you to kill him yet again.  
>And yet that was all an illusion yet again.<br>I couldn't possibly force you to go through that trauma yet again.  
>I went back and tortured him myself.<br>You probably won't forgive me for that.  
>When we returned you were never able to laugh like the old times again.<br>It was forced.  
>Choking.<br>Suffering.  
>I know that you felt guilty for killing him yet again. (Although it was fake.)<br>In our bedroom, I watched your restless nightmares.  
>How you often woke up screaming.<br>Scratching at those beautiful icy blue eyes,  
>ripping out that brilliant golden hair,<br>cutting at that cursed birthmark both of you possessed.  
>I wanted to help you.<br>To heal you.  
>But that can't happen.<br>The Vongola have solved the issue with the Millefiore.  
>When they return to the past, this world shall be erased.<br>Along with all my feelings for you.  
>The past me has never even met you.<br>He may not grow up the same as I.  
>I cry at the thought of never being able to be with you again.<br>However that is also why I have written this letter to you.  
>I always acted aloof, childish, and seemingly unaware of your feelings.<br>But I knew.  
>I hope that this future disappears. Along with this this letter,<br>me, and my feelings for you.

Grazie e arrivederci.  
>Ti amo, Senpai.<p>

- TYL Fran

Disclaimer: The work belongs to Akira Amano. I have no influence on the story whatsoever.

1. Multiple fours - Bel laughs "Shishishishi." Although it is uncertain as to why Amano Akira-san chose for Bel to laugh this way (It sure as hell suits him though), it roughly translates to "4444." Thus the sentence "Your hushed laughter of multiple fours."

2. The scene with Raisel is made up completely due to my imagination. You the reader are free to choose whatever happened during that scene. I myself know that that scene did not happen as the way I had written it. It is completely 100% made up due to my imagination to fit my story.

3. I know the issue about what color Belphegor's eyes are is an extremely serious problem. I myself feel that his eyes should be a beautiful Icy light blue.

4. If any of you are unclear about the ending of the letter. I had it purposely written that way to explain Fran's distorted emotions, because obviously when writing a love letter you don't think straight. The ending of the letter isn't really that clear. I wanted to explain that Fran didn't want Belphegor to know of his true emotions and his knowing of Belphegor's weakness when it came to Raisel, especially that one scene when Fran was watching Bel's nightmares. Anyway, Fran wanted all of his emotions, love, himself, and the parallel world with their relationship in it to be destroyed. That way Bel can live his life without being burdened with Fran's love. Because TYB Fran seems to have no emotions remotely close to loving Bel at all. Boo.

5. Bel memories from the future are only depicted in his own memories of TYL Belphegor. Therefore, he does not fully recognize the relationship between his future self and TYL Fran.

6. "Grazie e arrivederci. Ti amo Senpai." Roughly translates to, "Thank you and goodbye. I love you Senpai."

Omake:

Mammon sighed as he sifted through his desk full of accounting papers. "Bel that brat. He managed to break yet another vase. Great now I have to pay for that as well?"

He roughly searched through the stack of papers looking for his accounting book, and knocked down several papers onto the floor.

Bending down he picked up the old envelope. He flipped it over and noticed it was written in Italian.

"Grazie e arrivederci. Ti amo, Senpai?"

Paying no attention to it he stuffed it into the bottom of the pile, and it was never uncovered again.


End file.
